Cielo escarlata
by aleaddams
Summary: En ésta historia, seguiremos a Erza Scarlet, una chica de 16 años, tímida y algo solitaria, de cabello rojo, bajita, honesta, sensible y alegre.
1. Introducción

**POV ERZA.**

Era el primer día de clases, todos conversaban, reían, gritaban, saltaban, ¡hasta bailaban! Bueno, creo que me equivoqué al decir que todos, ya que yo…estaba sola. Mi única amiga se había ido, y…espera, ¿quién me ha tocado el hombro?

Al darme la vuelta veo a una cara completamente desconocida jamás lo había visto, era alto, su cabello era como el cielo, y sus ojos eran tan profundos, que me hacían perderme en ellos…

-Disculpa, ¿te asusté? –dijo el bello chico del cabello azulado- La verdad quería hablarte, ya que te he visto sola y no conozco a nadie, ya que soy nuevo... –no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Er..za...- ¡cielos! ¿ por qué estoy tartamudeando?...

-¿Erza? ¡que lindo nombre! El mío, es Jellal.

Cuando el sonrío después de decir mi nombre no pude evitar sonrojarme…aún más.

**Nota de las autoras: **ya que es la "introducción", la hemos hecho tan corta, los siguientes capítulos serán mejores.


	2. Capítulo 1

-¿Erza? ¡que lindo nombre! El mío, es Jellal.

Cuando el sonrío después de decir mi nombre no pude evitar sonrojarme…aún más. Sentía como me miraba fijamente, era vergonzoso, pero, viniendo de él, se sentía bien.

POV Jellal.

Erza, que lindo nombre…¡espera! Creo que ya lo he escuchado antes, pero ¡¿dónde?!.

-Emm, Erza, como verás, soy nuevo, y…me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-¿C-cu-cuál sería? – Dijo Erza, superando el color de su cabello.

-¿Me podrías dar un recorrido por la escuela? Ya que no la conozco, y aún…

-¡Claro! – Dijo Erza ya regresando a su color de piel normal – Obviamente, en el descanso.

Y así, pasaron las clases, nada muy interesante, estaba impaciente esperando el descanso…Yo quería hablar más con ella, ¡quiero saber cómo conozco su nombre!.

POV normal.

-En el descanso-

-Bueno, ésta es la biblioteca, si quieres ayuda, me puedes encontrar aquí – Dijo Erza.

-Ah, claro, ¡es bueno saberlo! – Jellal sonrió – Eeh…¿Erza cuánto te llamas?.

-¿Eh? – Dijo Erza sorprendida.

-¡Aaah! Lo siento, no debí haber preguntado eso – Dijo nerviosamente Jellal.

-No te preocupes, es…S-Scarllet – Respondió ella.

Jellal al escuchar aquel apellido, recordó algo…

FLASHBACK

-¡Jellal! –Gritó la niña, con una sonrisa en la cara corriendo hacia él.

-Er-chan –Sonrió el niño.

La niña cayó en sus brazos.

FIN FLASHBACK

POV Jellal

¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?...E-estoy seguro que es ella…

-Jellal…Hola…¿Jellal? –Decía Erza.

-¿Ah?...Eeeh si, lo siento, ¿en qué estábamos?.

-¿Te pasa algo, Jellal? –Decía Erza…Parecía preocupada por mi…

-Erza, tengo algo que preguntarte.

-E-eh, sí, ¿q-qu-qué cosa? –Se sonrojó.

-Tú…

-Yo…

Espera, la acabo de conocer, no sé si es ella, ¡creerá que estoy loco! Mejor esperaré un tiempo para conocerla y recordar más cosas de cuando era pequeño…

-Eeeh…Perdón, quería decir que…¡Espero que nos llevemos bien! –Sonreí.

-Ahá, lo mismo pienso, Jellal –Rió.

POV Erza

Cielos, debí verme como una tonta al reír… Aaah…¿ Y ahora? ¿De qué hablamos? Una salvación por favor…

-Suena mi celular-

Miré la pantalla y…

- ¡LUCY! -No pude evitar gritar su nombre.

POV Normal

- ¿Eh? ¿Lucy? –Dijo Jellal realmente confundido.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, mi amiga me está llamando, debo contestar- Dijo enérgicamente Erza.

-Cla-claro, descuida –Jellal sólo sonrió.

-¿Aló? ¡Lucy! ¿Dónde estás? Creí que estabas en París.

-¡Erza! Estoy aquí, en Magnolia, ¡he vuelto! Juntémonos! Ven a mi casa…

-¿Eh? ¿ Ya estás acá? Genial, voy para allá ahora mismo.

-¿Enserio? Waa genial… Te espero, ¡Adiós! -Cuelga.

POV Erza

-Emm… Jellal, en verdad lo siento, pero mi amiga llegó y quiero ir a verla… ¿Te importa si me voy?-pregunté nerviosamente.

-Claro que no, ve, yo igual tengo que ir a hacer otras cosas, ¿hablamos mañana?.

-¡Por supuesto! Adiós, cuídate.

* * *

**El capítulo 2 probablemente sea subido más tarde, sino, mañana.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**POV Erza**

-Emm… Jellal, en verdad lo siento, pero mi amiga llegó y quiero ir a verla… ¿Te importa si me voy?-pregunté nerviosamente.

-Claro que no, ve, yo igual tengo que ir a hacer otras cosas, ¿hablamos mañana?.

-¡Por supuesto! Adiós, cuídate.

**POV Lucy.**

/En casa de Lucy/

-¿Quién podrá ser? –Abrí la puerta -¡Erza!.

-¡LUCYYYYYYYYYYY! –Erza se tiró encima de mí.

-¡Pasa Erza! –Dije riendo.

-Y, ¿cómo te fue en París? –Preguntó Erza.

-Después te digo, es TAN largo, que me demoraría horas –Ambas reímos –Y dime, Erza, ¿haz conocido a algún chico? Porque yo sí –Sonreí.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó Erza -¿Cómo es? ¿cómo se llama?.

-Se llama Natsu, es alto, tiene el pelo rosa, sus ojos son negros, es alegre, y es un muy, pero muy buen…amigo. Y dime, Erza, ¿conociste a alguien?.

-Esto… -Erza se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Erza, ¡eso es un sí?.

-S-s-si –Me respondió aún más sonrojada y nerviosa que antes.

-Ay, ¡Erza!, cuéntame todo, cómo es, cómo lo conociste, todo, absolutamente TODO!.

-Emm… -Erza miró hacia abajo.

-¡Dime, Erza! –Le insistí –Dime como es, cómo se llama, no me dejes con la duda.

-B-Bue-Bueno, L-Lucy –Dijo Erza nerviosa, demasiado a decir verdad –S-se llama Jellal, es la persona más…Hermosa que he conocido…Su maravillosa sonrisa, su pelo tan azul como el cielo –Erza suspiró –Simplemente…Es la perfección en su máximo esplendor.

-Erza, no me digas que..Te haz enamorado –Le dije un poco alterada, sólo un poco.

-¡NO! –Gritó Erza –Lo he conocido hoy, no es posible que me haya enamorado, aunque…

-¿Aunque qué? –Insistí.

-Creo que ya lo he visto antes, que lo conozco…

-¿De dónde, Erza?.

-Mmm…No estoy segura, Lucy, pero cuando le mostraba la escuela, unas imágenes de pequeños vinieron a mi mente...

-¿Será posible…

-¡LUCY! –Gritó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunté alterada, ya que me con el recién subido de tono me asustó.

-Olvidé mi bolso en la escuela.

-Oh, no, Erza…

-Eh, Lucy, ¿qué hora es? –Preguntó Erza un poco más calmada.

- 20:30, Erza.

-Ya es tarde, la escuela está cerrada, y mis padres se preocuparán si llego más tarde…Creo que me debo ir, Lucy…

**POV Erza.**

/Erza caminando por las calles de Magnolia/

_Agggh, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta? Dejar mi bolso en la escuela, con mis cuadernos, llaves de la casa, mi celular…¡Todo!...¿Eh?._

_Sentía como caía lentamente al piso, hasta que una mano tomo mi brazo y evitó que realmente me cayera…_

-Muchas gracias –Me sorprendí de quien era -¡¿Jellal?!.

-¡Oh, Erza!, justo eres a quien necesitaba –Respondió Jellal aliviado.

-¿Qué? ¿A mi?.

-Si –Rió –Toma esto, eres una tonta –Me entregó mi bolso, e hizo un gesto con la cara sacando la lengua, con el cual sólo atiné a reír.

-Muchas gracias Jellal, me haz salvado de quedar fuera de casa –Ambos reímos.

_Caminamos un rato sin decir ni una sola palabra…A decir verdad, era el silencio más incómodo que me había tocado vivir…_

**POV Jellal.**

-Erza…

-¿Qué pasa, Jellal?.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte…

-Dime –Respondió ella.

_Quedé en shock…Nunca había estado tan nervioso al hacer una pregunta…¡Pero que tonto soy! Ya había intentado hacerlo, pero no pude, debo conocerla antes, para tener un poco más de confianza para preguntarle…¿Qué le preguntaré ahora? _

-¿Por qué siempre estás tan solitaria? –Uff, se me había ocurrido una pregunta justo en el momento, y, aunque fuese repentina, tenía la duda.

-B-Bueno, es porque… -Suspiró.

-Está bien, Erza –Sonreí –Si no quieres decirme, no lo hagas.

-No, no es eso…


End file.
